


Safer

by perrythedeer



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Singing, Song: Devil Town (Cavetown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: listen i have very niche ships.
Relationships: Pearl/Kris
Kudos: 2





	Safer

Pearl watched in silence from behind Kris as they practiced the instrument, the soft singing coming from them was one of the more beautiful things he’s heard in his life, his partner sounded like a meloetta. It was gorgeous. He slowly leaned against the tree he was hiding behind, closing his eyes and letting a soft sigh slip from him, listening the actual words now.

 _‘No one’s gonna catch us now’_ Pearl blinked, oddly familiar. It was funny, of course certain singers existed in his world that supposedly didn’t exist here. His humming was almost silent. _‘Nothings gonna scare us now…’_

Pearl messed with the bottom of his scarf for a minute, he could feel love starting to completely fill his emotions, and he slowly slunk out from behind the tree. _‘I still get a little scared of something new’_ “but i feel a little _safer_ when i’m with you” Kris jumped slightly at the voice joining theirs, and turned to Pearl, face light red.

“Pearl- how did you-” Pearl laughed softly, walking over to wrap his arms carefully around Kris’ shoulder, “Because it’s a song in my world, Kris. It’s very pretty though.” Kris leaned back into his arms softly, sighing a little. “It’s for you.” they chuckled, and Pearl felt his cheeks heating up- he buried his face in his partners hair.

“I love you, Kris.” “love you too Pearl”


End file.
